


San Valentín Glitra :v

by Mar_Marko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, My First Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Marko/pseuds/Mar_Marko
Summary: Hecho para un concursoUbicada en tiempos modernos, son humanas las dosGlimmer y Catra llevan un poco menos de un año saliendo es su primer San Valentín en pareja
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	San Valentín Glitra :v

**Author's Note:**

> No sirvo para este tipo de cosas xD

Despertar para tener que abrir la puerta y encontrar a Catra parada con su clásica sonrisa burlona me hizo darme cuenta que había captado todas mis indirectas sobre el día de San Valentín solo había fingido que no me escuchaba 

-Vamos Brillitos, cambiate, saldremos a dar una vuelta - dice con total tranquilidad 

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? - me mira y sonríe malignamente.

-¿Quién hablo de una cita? - enrojezco  
de golpe, llevamos un poco menos de un año saliendo y aun hablar de con términos románticos es un tabú y un motivo para que Catra me moleste 

-Es una expresión! - carraspeo roja

-Claro- sonríe moviendo las cejas, se  
acerca un paso y me aparto otro - mira es muy simple o te cambias o te llevo en pijamas 

-Ya voy - digo haciéndome un lado para que pase, Catra entra a la sala y se sienta en uno de los sofás con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que yo voy a cambiarme, no demoro mucho para no tener que soportar sus quejas 

Salimos de mi departamento y nos ponemos a caminar sin un destino definido, hablamos de temas triviales algo que me ayuda a ignorar las ganas de tomarle la mano, sé que no me apartará pero si se burlara de mi cursileria por un tiempo 

Siempre supe que sería así, desde el momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi amiga, fingir que ese sentimiento no existía fue completamente imposible y me arriesgue, Catra al principio se burlo pero al ver que iba en serio decidió tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, con el tiempo empezamos una relación 

-Tengo hambre, vamos a almorzar me fuiste a molestar casi al mediodía. - digo al ver el centro comercial 

-Y estabas durmiendo, que poco productiva - dice mientras nos dirigimos al centro comercial 

-Se llama descansar - le doy un empujoncito

-Para eso está la noche - me da otro

-Es sábado, no hay reglas- le doy otro, Catra se ríe negando con la cabeza 

-Aja - me mira burlona - ¿Qué quieres  
comer?

-Vamos por algo de chatarra - digo y Catra asiente mientras nos dirigimos a comprar hamburguesas, comemos con tranquilidad mientras hablamos 

Al salir del centro comercial mi mirada se dirige varias veces a la mano de Catra pero no llego a animarme a tomarla, unos minutos después escucho un suspiro salir de los labios de Catra antes de que su mano sujete la mía con firmeza, no puedo evitar sobresaltarme un poco 

-Eres muy obvia cuando quieres algo - dice pero yo aun sigo demasiado sorprendida - Glimmer

\- iSí! - pego un salto

-Estás bien? - sonríe, la miro  
avergonzada pero su mirada por milagro que suene, no se parece a la de siempre. Sonrío algo tímida

-Si, solo fue algo repentino - digo sujetando la mano de Catra sintiéndome muy feliz 

Llegamos a un parque donde hay un montón de parejas, unos vendedores ambulantes caminan por la zona ofreciendo peluches, rosas, chocolates, etc. Los esquivamos mientras seguimos con nuestro paseo luego de unos minutos Catra empieza a molestarme 

-Basta - me quejo dándole un golpe en el brazo

-No quiero 

-Eres muy molesta

-Lo sé pero así me quieres 

-i¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero?! - salto colorada

-Por favor, ¡tú me adoras!

Hago un ruido de indignación soltando su mano y me alejo unos pasos, escucho la risa de Catra antes de que me tome de la cintura y dándome un abrazo 

-Oye... 

\- Ni pienses en alejarte de mí - dice con una sonrisa burlona 

-Eres muy molesta - digo volteandome en sus brazos y observándola, Catra mantiene su sonrisa burlona, decido que quiero borrarla por lo que cierro las distancias con decisión uniendo nuestros labios, ella corresponde de inmediato 

Por unos minutos me dejo llevar por la agradable sensación de besarla mientras enredo mis manos en su cabello, Catra mantiene sus manos en mi cintura apegándome por completo a ella, estamos completamente apegadas pero aun así lo siento insuficiente, una parte de mi quiere más cercanía aunque no sea posible

Nos separamos luego de varios minutos y continuamos con el paseo

-Bueno, supongo que solo queda llevarte devuelta a tu departamento - dice Catra una vez que terminamos de ver el atardecer, yo la miro con sorpresa 

-¿Me iras a dejar? - pregunto con una sonrisa 

-Es lo normal, creo - dice encogiendose de hombros con indiferencia, toma mi mano y vamos a la avenida donde para un taxi para llegar más rápido, caminamos más de lo que imaginaba, lo bueno es que me puse zapatos cómodos 

Entramos besándonos como locas a mi departamento, quise abrir la puerta y su cara estaba muy cerca, no nos dimos ni cuenta y estábamos besándonos 

-Catra cuidado - jadeo chocando con los muebles, tardo unos segundos en recordar cual es el camino directo a mi habitación, evito lo mejor que puedo los muebles aunque la boca de Catra me distrae demasiado

Termino cayendo de espaldas en mi cama con Catra encima de mi, se acerca rápido y seguimos con los besos efusivos. Siento su lengua invadir mi boca y me muevo un poco, su cuerpo se siente tan bien, suspiro oyendo un ruidito antes de que empiece a besarme el cuello

-Glimmer - deja salir entre la respiración rápida y el olor de su cuerpo. - Quiero hacerte el amor - la miro algo sorprendida y emocionada por sus palabras. Junta nuestros labios y nos quedamos quietas, sintiéndonos

Cuando se separa y me mira asi, siento mariposas en mi estómago, acaricio su mejilla y me sigue mirando fijo. Su mirada es tan fuerte y hoy por primera vez soy capaz de sostenérsela

La acerco y la beso, Catra por milagro que parezca, me sigue mansamente, antes de que volvamos a perder el control deslizo mi boca por su mejilla dándole pequeños besos y llego a su oreja.

-Házmelo Catra. - ni siquiera me siento  
rara por decirle eso, es algo que he imaginado algunas veces, siento suaves caricias por el estómago - Catra

-Hm?

Te quiero - Se detiene un instante y luego continúa con sus caricias 

Besa suavemente mi cuello, cuando jadeo escucho un delicado tono de voz

-Yo también te quiero - Me da un  
besito detrás de la oreja

Es curioso como no hay incomodidad, siento mis emociones a flor de piel y Catra las recibe como vienen. Levanto mis brazos cuando siento que me quita la polera, quito la suya y siento su cabello rozar en mis hombros cuando besa entre mis pechos, un jadeo sale de mis labios pero Catra no se mantiene mucho tiempo ahí, me quita el pantalón con total seguridad 

\- Has hecho esto antes? - susurro. No sé mucho de sus antiguas relaciones

-Si... hace mucho. - Susurra, me da un beso, la abrazo. Siento como me acaricia la entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior, me es tan difícil no gemir, estoy muy sensible.

-Siento tu calor Glimmer - jadea me siento un poco cohibida, es que... nunca me había visto así, sus ojos tienen un brillo muy distinto, le desabrocho su jean mientras me besa el cuello, siento como me ayuda con su cadera.

Me ruborizo viéndola por primera vez en solo ropa interior. Trago saliva, tiene un cuerpo muy tonificado, se nota que va al gimnasio 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - levanta una ceja sugestiva.

-Si.. - digo con honestidad, la abrazo y acaricio su espalda

Me desabrocha la ropa interior y me quita el sujetador. La miro expectante.

-Ya sabía yo que las tenías lindas - bromea con una sonrisa pícara 

-Cállate Catra - enrojezco. Se ríe y me  
besa con intensidad, antes de que vuelva a quejarme empieza a estimularme sobre la ropa interior.

-Que mojada estás - susurra sonriente a mi oreja. Se quita su sujetador y parpadeo colorada. Me sonríe y cuando me quita lo poco de ropa que me quedaba la miro muy ruborizada, ella mantiene sus ojos fijos en mi con una pregunta silenciosa en ellos, asiento soltando un suspiro que se convierte en un gemido

-Ah - cierro los ojos sintiendo como se abre paso dentro de mí, junta su frente con la mía mientras me acaricia, cuando abro los ojos y veo su fuerte mirada atenta a todas mis reacciones 

-Catra - gimoteo mientras se mueve, ella pierde el control y con su pierna abre más mi rodilla, me besa el cuello mientras yo voy sintiendo como mi piel se pega a la suya, los latidos rápidos de mi corazón y las caricias de su boca

La abrazo de la cintura cuando no puedo contenerme más, entreabro la boca y dejo salir sonidos que ni siquiera capto bien, esto se siente muy bien

-Espera - ruego luego de minutos, siento mi sudor y el calor que emanan nuestros cuerpos, una sensación algo familiar empieza a formarse en mi vientre. Catra respira agitada - Voy a..

-Hazlo-me interrumpe con la voz algo ronca, hunde con más fuerza sus dedos en mí y me presiona un poco, llevándome al borde

-¡AH! - dejo salir perdida por completo en las sensaciones 

-Glimmer - jadea besándome la mejilla

Siento todo mi cuerpo incrementando mis sensaciones, besa mis senos mientras los levanto, rindiéndome. La  
aprieto hacia mí suelto un gritito sin contenerme. Cuando caigo a la cama noto el sudor sobre mí, no puedo abrir  
los ojos. Necesito el cuerpo de Catra, cuando me abraza coloco mi rostro en su hombro y siento como me acaricia mientras calmo mi respiración

Suspiro.

Se recuesta a mi lado en la cama y nos besamos. Acaricio su mejilla mientras ella me observa con una sonrisa 

-Llevas un buen rato mirándome... - murmuró luego de unos minutos en silencio 

-No pude evitarlo, eres demasiado hermosa - sigo mirándola a los ojos 

-Sólo admite lo que sientes por mi... - digo en un tono algo burlón muy ruborizada por sus palabras 

-Glimmer

-¿Si?

-Me simpatizas.. un poco - la miro con  
indignación antes de empezar a darle golpecitos mientras se ríe 

-¡Insensible! - me quejo quedando sobre ella, me abraza y acaricia mis caderas

-Aun así te gusto - se burla con una sonrisa radiante 

-¡Ni sé como paso! - digo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, Catra se matiene riendo unos segundos antes de apretar su abrazo y dejar un beso en mi cabello, sonrió sin poder evitarlo


End file.
